A hair-cutting apparatus of the type defined in the opening paragraph is known from JP-A-62/246396. The teeth at the ends of the lamellae serve to facilitate the entry of hairs to be severed into the hair-entry apertures between the lamellae. In practice, it appears that partly the hairs are not caught between the teeth but are flattened and, as result of this, do not enter into the hair-entry apertures.